Growers who farm on fields with uniform soil of the same texture class and the same crop variety can have a relatively simple approach when selecting an irrigation strategy and a fertilizer program: return enough water to satisfy the consumption of the crop (assuming your well and distribution system can deliver this in a timely manner) and provide enough fertilizer to cover plant needs for the level of production required. The total water available to the crop in the soil (e.g., field capacity minus permanent wilt point) can provide insight into how often and how much water needs to refill the volume profile in the active root zone—the depth in the soil where the roots can extract about 80% or more of the water taken up by the crop—, while a simple book-keeping approach allows a straightforward fertility program. The soil texture decides if the irrigation approach is to “manage the water” (in light or medium-textured soils) or “manage the air” (in heavy soils). It should be appreciated that barring unusual weather conditions and/or catastrophic pest and/or disease outbreaks, a successful harvest can be anticipated.